The Discovery
by VampireAtHeart0511
Summary: Jedeiti discovers a new power called 'Love', They find that the power is very powerfull  and the also discover
1. The New Force

"**What do you have for me Jedeiti?" **Queen Beryl demanded

"**I have found a very powerful force between two humans, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask have this force between them, and it is very strong, and very powerful. Its called love." **Said Jedeiti.

Queen Beryl looked amazed that he could figure that out. **"Well find out how to get it!" **Responded Queen Beryl.

Jedeiti smiled mischievously and said "**I already have a plan, we will take one of our demons, send them to earth and do a little spying on them, see how the new energy works" **

Jedeiti walked over to the chamber, looked at all the demons. He found the most normal human-looking one. Jedeiti laughed mischievously "Perfect"

_**{*Fades to Serena and Amy laying on the floor*}**_

Amy looks over at Serena and rolls her eyes **"Serena! Shouldn't you be studying for the big test tomorrow, it counts for 90% of your grade"**

Serena Blushes **"Oh Amy! Test aren't important" **Serena blushes even more. **"Love important. Isn't Tuxedo mask so dreamy!* **

Amy just rolls her eyes at Serena like usual. ***Um.. Sorry I have to go, Ill see you tomorrow, good look on the test**" Amy said. **"Bye" **Serena said.

Serena sighed in boredom. **"Maybe I should study, just for something to do" **

Serena began to doze off and she was quickly asleep.

"**Serena…Serena….SERENA!" **Luna yelled.

Serena shrieked **"Luna! What's your problem, I was only sleeping" **Serena said.

"**Well Serena, Your Late for your date with Tuxedo Mask" **

Serena began to panic. She franticly got up and brushed her hair, **"Oh my! I have to go! I got to go! I got to go! I cant be late what if he breaks up with me" **

Serena began to cry.

Luna gave Serena a weird look **"How about instead of complaining about how you will be and just go so you wont be late!" **Luna said.

"**Oh yeah good idea" **Serena said, She looked embarrassed. "**Bye!'' **Serena Said as she ran out the door. Luna rolled her eyes.

{Fades to Jedeiti}

As Jedeiti is looking through the crystal ball, He found Serena and tuxedo mask, together he could see everything that was going between them.

"**Ok its time to send down the demon to spy" **Jedeiti thought to himself.

He walked over to the demon he picked, and sent her over the portal

He pushed her into the portal and laughed mischievous yet again.

"**Get what I need, Get the powers" **Jedeiti thought to himself. Jedeiti goes back to the crystal ball to look for the demon.

Jedeiti Laughs Mischievously .

{Fades to Serena and Tuxedo Mask}

''**Oh Darien! I love being with you, and being in your arms" **Serena said while blushing.

Darien smiled.

Serena looked at him, waiting for his response

In panic Serena said **''Well! Aren't you going to say something back? Oh My! You don't love me back either"**

Serena stood up and sniffled, she began to cry **"Don't look at me!"**

Darien Sighed, he stood up and went over to Serena, He put his hand on her shoulder.

Serena looked up with tears running down her face.

"**Serena, you know I love you, your just over-emotional"**

Serena hugged him, and Darien kissed her on the lips.

They Smiled at each other

"Hi" Said this blonde girl.

She had this high pitched voice.

"**Who is she" **they both thought


	2. The shock!

"**Umm…Hi?' **Serena said."W-who are you" Serena said rudely.

" **Im Soren! Im from the Juniors Newspaper Group, and I notices that you guys have "relations" with each other and we are doing a section on "lovers" and 'couples' and I would like to interview you"**

"**Umm Ok, well what do you want to know" **Dairen asked.

"**Well what does love feel like for you guys, how, how **_**powerful**_** is it" **She asked 

Serena blushed **"It feels great! Too know you love someone and that they love you back! Its just so amazing!, it's a beautiful thing" **Serena said with joy and excitement. 

"**What about the power you two, is there a great force"** The reporter said.

Serena looked confused and responded with **"The power? The Force? Uh.. Um.. **

**Well… I guess there is power"**

"**What does it feel like?" **She asked

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes, because she wanted more alone time with Dairen.

"**It feels like a very powerful happy feeling, with lots of a youthful feeling. You just have lots of energy, and you seem to never get bored with it." **Serena answered.

"**Yupp" **Said Darien.

"**Thank you for letting me interview you, You gave me all the information I need" **The reporter said.

She waved goodbye and walked away .

"**Well that was weird, and since when is there a 'Junior Newspapers Group' in Japan? And why did she ask about the power, what did that all mean?" **Serena said in confusion.

"**I really don't know what that was but, yeah, it was really weird. I hope we never see her again." **Darien said. He looked at his watched and in shock he said **"Wow its already 9'o'clock, I have to go now" **Darien kissed her forehead, smiled and walked away. Serena blushed as she walked away. She couldn't stop thinking about they interview **"Maybe I am in love with Darien, Do I really have that strong of feeling for him?" **

**{Fades to Jedeiti}"Did you get the information on the new force?" **Jedeiti demanded

The demon smiled and said **"Yes, the power has a very strong energy. It is very youthful and energetic and it never dies, it lasts its strong force forever" **

Jedeiti had a wicked smile on his face, **"Good. Good. Then this is the force we need to talk over the sailor scouts. And take over. Keep stay in the earth dimension and see what ells you can get on this force."**

**{Fades to Luna and Serena}**

"**Serena, what's the matter? Your not doing anything , your just moping around, your not even eating for fun" **Luna asked in concern 

Serena looked at Luna and groaned, **"I don't know Luna, after me and Darien has our interview together I cant st-" **Luna looked at Serena with confusion and said **"Wait what interview?" **

"**Oh we had this interview about love and couples, by the 'Juniors Newspaper Group', Some girl names Soren interviewed us." **Serena answered. 

Luna looked concerned **"What questions did she ask you" **Luna aske**d. **Serena sighed and rolled her eyes as if she was being asked to save the world **"What does feel like, and some weird question like what was the power of love like, and I had to describe what the power felt like"** answered Serena. Luna Walks back and forth thinking **"Serena, there is no 'Juniors Newspaper Group' here, there never was, what was he name? Soren? Was it?" **Asked Luna. Serena was confused **"uh yeah it was Soren why what's up?" **Serena said in a very confused and concerned tone of voice. 

Luna walk over to the computer and jumped on the computer. Luna went on her sailor moon people search, Luna typed in _'Soren'_

Once Luna saw the description she was shocked and shaking of concern

"**What is it Luna, what did u find?" **asked Serena in concern.

Luna pointed at the computer screen.

"**Oh my god!" **Serena said in shock


End file.
